pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Ursula
Category:Claimants Category:Ravenstern Category:People Backstory Madam Ursula of Senderfall should have inherited the throne of Ravenstern when her father died. Her father, the rightful king of Ravenstern, named Madam Ursula as his heir to the throne of Ravenstern before he died. She had been left in the care of the King’s sister to prepare her to become Queen of Ravenstern. However, Ursula’s younger brother, Gregory, was not pleased by this decision and had his own ambitions to become King of Ravernstern. Therefore, he put together a plan to persuade the Northern Lords of Ravenstern to declare him, rather than his sister, the rightful King of Ravernstern and his plan succeeded. Madam Ursula, had been inducted into the Order of the Falcon and had become a knight of renown. King Gregory banished that Order so that they could not support his sister’s cause. Madam Ursula wants both revenge on her traitorous brother and to reclaim her throne. Game info Madame Ursula is the claimant for the The Kingdom of Ravenstern, being her enemy King Gregory IV. She is the only female claimant. Most of her equipment is related to the Order of the Falcon, the order she belongs to. Equipped with a Ravenstern Longsword which she uses with a falcon shield, sometimes she has a Lance as well. Equipped with a Falcon Plate, the armor the knights of the falcon use, an Adventurer Helm, simple Leather Gloves and mediocre boots. She has a household troop, Knights of the Falcon, meaning she will recruit a big number of these. Note: Since 3.9: * Her proficiencies raised from 280 to 350 * Her skills raised two levels * Her max army size is now like a monarch, she is no more considered like a vassal (max size ~twice as big) Dialogues Introduction: My name is Madam Ursula of Senderfall, and I am the rightful Queen of Ravenstern. Story she tells: My father died when I was young, leaving me in the care of his sister, Amethea of Senderfall and naming me his lawful heir. I spent most of my girlhood training for the day that I would ascend the throne of Ravenstern. Yet, that was not to be. My younger brother Gregory, who was ever one to crave power, managed to convince the Northern Lords that a woman should not sit upon the throne of the North. He pressed his claim, was named legal heir and then crowned King. Since that day I have lived as a Knight of the Falcon, a valiant Knighthood order once based in Rane. Though I am a woman, I have proven myself worthy of knighthood, by valor on the field of battle. The day that I was knighted, Gregory outlawed the Order of the Falcon and put bounties upon all our heads. Those warriors would have followed me to claim my birthright, had any survived. Until my rights are restored in the sight of all the lords of the North, I will endeavor to thwart my brother, that usurper and false king of glorious Ravenstern. This I have sworn upon my sword and upon the grave of our father. One day he will fall to my blade on the field of battle and his treachery will be at an end. Gregory response after player meets claimant:'' ''If Ursula were a man, she would no doubt have been a strong King. But, she is not a man, and no self respecting warrior of the North will follow a woman. Further, she has taken up arms as a knight. No King accorded her that honor. I outlawed that Order of hers for overstepping their authority in granting her knighthood. Whatever my father may or may not have done to secure the throne does not matter. I sit upon it, and that is final. If every old claim were to be brought up anew, if every man's inheritance could be called into question at any time, then it would be the end of the institution of kingship, and we would live in a state of constant civil war.